runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Markus Rapture
Markus Rapture is one of Coroxn's characters in the upcoming story serial, Heroes of Gielinor. He is first introduced in The Wolf, The Knight and the Mountain as a main character, and then in Stolen as a secondary character. Markus is an orphan, a cursed one and a hero. Markus Rapture Markus Rapture recalls little of his early childhood. Deer, darkness and the sound of harp music are the only things he can remember. His parents had died for reasons Markus cannot recall, Markus Rapture isn't even his name, it's one he invented as an alias, and decided to keep because he could not remember his true name. The orphanage he was sent to threw him out for the cursed sign on his hand. After living on the streets for a small number of months, he was found and taken in by the Zamorak priests. He was six at the time. They gave him an education, but he refused to believe evil was good, so they kicked him out of their church at the age of twelve. Ever since, he has tried to find out about the curse on his hand, and the fate of his parents. His search has brought him to the Oracle, where he is currently headed. White Wolf Mountain The Wolf, The Knight and the Mountain The Oracle is on this mountain, and so Markus climbs it to reach her. Along the way, he is attacked by the Black Knight. Markus was unable to defeat it hand to hand, but managed to crack the ice of the mountain, sending the Black Knight to the bottom. As he climbs further on, he is attacked by a Lupine Glenn Howell, who he turned human by probing his mind. He renders Glenn incapacitated and speaks to the Oracle. The oracle says she doesn't know the answers to his questions, but Gypsy Aris does. On his descent, Markus encounters Glenn again. The werewolf is searching for a cure, and believes he has found one in Markus. He wants to stick with Markus for a while; Markus sets him a challenge: if Glenn can get to Varrock before Markus leaves there, they'll be a team. Varrock Slums Stolen While in Varrock, Markus feels the spacial disturbance created by The Steallers as they chase Carter and Erika. Markus goes in pursuit. He eventually stops the two steallers from kidnapping and murdering Erika, killing one, but the other escapes with Carter. Markus talks to Erika, about how he's not fully human, and how he doesn't want to be, because humanity is cruel. Erika tries to convince him that humans can be good too, but Markus proves his point: when he offers Erika a chance of revenge, she agrees. The two head to Gypsy Aris together. Appearance Markus has a thick head of black hair, which slopes down the back of his neck. He is fifteen, and quite tall for his age. He is of a strong build, but is quick. Abilities Markus is fast, light, and agile: he took well to thieving while living on the streets. He is acrobatic, able to climb on rooftops, leap from place to place, swing from beams and climb up walls with the slightest of finger holds. When you grow up on the streets, you learn to fight: Markus is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and quite good with a blade, too. He is a skilled Magician, having received a magical education from a Wizards Of The Dark. His cursed hand greatly increased his magical ability, and has some useful abilities of it's own. It: *Allows him to use Dark Magyks without Runes, though these are unpredictable at best. *Enables him to summon shadows and darkness to attack foes; however, these can sometimes serve their own will once summoned. *Grants him the ability to teleport. So far, he can only go for small distances. *Gives him access to telekinesis, though this requires heavy concentration. *Lets him probe people minds, rearrange memories and temporarily "shut down" people brains, making them inactive for minutes at a time. (If Markus is trying to break into your mind, by concentrating hard enough, you can turn the tables and probe his). Insomnia The downside of this curse comes when Markus is sleeping. After Markus was thrown out of the church of Zamorak, houses he slept by became heavily damaged, the people inside murdered in their sleep. This happened night after night, week after week, month after month, and gradually Markus came to realize what he must be doing in his sleep. Something unholy posses him when his eyelids close, something evil. To combat it, he binds his hands and feet before going to sleep, but sometimes even this fails, and Night-Markus gets loose........ Personality For the majority of his life, Markus was shown only the ugly side of civilisation, the thieving side, the side that never gave, only hoarded. The only people he ever really knew were the Orphanage workers who threw him out on the street, and the Zamorakian priests who taught him of cruelty and evil. Both of which used the cane. So, unsurprisingly, he has grown to think that every human being is evil. As a result, he is reclusive and introverted, preferring to stay away from other people. He is highly intelligent, though he never truly received an education. The mark on his hand *probably* has something to do with this.... Category:Coroxn's Characters Category:Heroes Of Gielinor